User talk:Sharnathehedgehog
Okay, here we are the SFCW. :) :) --Sapphire The Foxcoon 01:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Super Sapphire! Also do you know any comics I could read? --Sapphire The Foxcoon 01:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sharn, do me a favor and delete my stuff please? I changed my mind about this wiki. --Puppet King' 02:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) This wiki? Yeah. Not the fanon one. I don't feel like keeping an eye on two wikis. --Puppet King' 03:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sonic: The Attack Location 1, Comic Panel 1? }|text=Okay, is this right? Hope so!|name=Sapphire the Foxcoon|time= }}} Back :) -- }|name=Sapphire the Foxcoon|time= }}} 01:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sonicrox14 (TALK) Hiya Sharn! You're on this Wiki, too?! Awesome! I can't wait to upload some comics (and maybe manga) here! --Sonicrox14 (TALK) 02:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) lol hi! :D''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 22:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) lol yea!Sunny the Hedgehog --Is a crazy hedgehog 22:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) We must get over things I used to say "Do not live in the past" well time has come and I think we should get on and overlook the past. Time we stay friends, fix this place up and talk about good times. I never wanted to ask you out. I mean honestky, when I read your "barf" comment it sent a chill of sadness through me... --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 02:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not kidding, without you Genesjs will leave. Then others would fade, then this wiki and your glorious logo you made for it would be abandoned and demolished. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 20:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sunny joined. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 22:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I lied. I don't swear at them any more. And I never stole. KP just wants you to hate me. He didn't give proof. You should get on and see for your own eyes. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 22:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 100 edits. And how can you be so sure he is telling the truth? My last DA upload was a Female Sonic and that was almost 4 months ago! --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 23:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Trust me you can, I swear. I mean really, I told you that my last update was Female Sonic. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 23:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Attack A major vandal attack has just happened. To the likes of this wiki has never seen. I say that because SFCW has never seen vandals. Till today at about 3:00 pm EST. Be advised, tell all wikis about sonic. He and the IP are going around wrecking them. has he hit SFW yet? He hasn't struck SNN, but we have been hit hard. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! Look, Sunny said, 'The vandals are going to all Sonic-Related Wikis'. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 01:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) No, it was like Geisticus or something. It's hard to spell, you can see it in the ban log, can you please please come back? We need you here :( --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 01:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Why? This wiki will die without you :( without Genesjs the Catagorizer it will die. SB he is like the next to center. You are the center. One parting thing can you add "and Stories" to the logo, please? Schoolbus13 wants it to be the SFCASW. --The Gem Foxcoon Trio Emerald Ruby Sapphire! 20:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC)